The Crunix Legend
by that1summer
Summary: Loosely taking the Trinity Blood story line with my own characters. Characters are changed. A great romance/adventure/fantasy vampyre story.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Act 1 Scene 1

Profanities of all colors were being thrown across the room. Mugs were being slammed against the resin glazed mahogany table. The men's chairs shuffled across the floor as they stood in protest. The documents at hand lay crushed and wrinkled under the men's harsh hands. The Queen sat quietly, unable to drown out their yelling by massaging her temples.

It seemed as though the 14th century would be the same as the last. And the one before it.

"ENOUGH." She slammed her dinner knife into the mahogany.

The forty lords looked to the head of the table where she sat. She lay sunken in her throne like chair, not slouched of course (her centuries of royalty had forbidden her from such a comfortable position). Her head tilted to the side, resting on her left hand. Her fingers massaged her temple methodically as her right hand still held the impaled knife. Her soft brown curls grazed her cheeks and lay long as they caressed her breasts, reaching just above her waist. Her eyes a piercing brown; they seem deeper than any well, for they have seen thousands of lifetimes.

All were silent as she spoke.

"I won't hear any more of this. You humans never change. Every century I sit down with your leaders and argue and fight until a settlement is made. Then, conveniently, sixty, seventy, even eighty, years pass, and everyone who signed the contract is dead. Then, their sons come to this counsel, and claim these signatures invalid! That they did not agree to their father's alignments!"

A pause.

"Do you take me for a fool?!"

Elizabeth sits up in her chair and leans forward.

None answered.

"These contracts are binding for at least ten generations! Your father's sign it in their blood! In your blood! And yet you call it a fake? Unjust?"

She collapses down again.

"There will be no negotiations. This counsel is dismissed."

A man stepped forward to protest and stopped at the sight of the Queen's protective guards. Six of them lined the walls around the room, grasping the hilt of their swords. Elizabeth moves her left hand over her eyes and shoes the men away in an exhaustive manner with her right hand.

The men shuffle out of the chamber, grumbling within themselves. This fight was not over.

Elizabeth sighs. This fight would be eternal.

Present day. A young man stands in the cobblestone corridor. A medieval castle in a futuristic city. He looks up at a painting.

Men of age stand around a wooden table. Their arms extend in furious gestures. Angry grimaces lines their faces. Scrolls are tossed into the air and thrown to the floor. At the very end of the table, in the right of the painting, is a woman. Her skin is fair, her hair cascading brown curls. Large starlight colored wings protrudes from her back and press against her chair uncomfortably. She covers her eyes in disappointment with one hand, and waves off the men with the other.

The young man puzzles over the painting. Looking from the woman, back to the men. Only upon a third look does he realize the men are all blindfolded.

A small group approaches from behind. Suddenly, many of the footsteps stop and only one pair advances. They click softly with skill, but show a firm walk of authority.

"How do you find it?"

Without taking his eyes from the painting.

"I don't understand."

"I mean, what do you think of it?"

"No, I don't understand why they are arguing with her? She is an angel. She is just trying to help them…"

A Sigh.

"But they cannot see that. They are blindfolded." She advances to his side.

"Why?"

"They do not see, because they do not _wish_ to see."

The young man looks beside him. He gasps.

"You're…." The woman in the painting.

"I will see you at the counsel, human." Elizabeth walks away joined by her guards who were at the pause.

"Oh, and human..." She looks over her shoulder and smirks, "don't bring your blindfold."


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Act 1 Scene 2

The entrance to the conference room possessed a grand arch way, the sides lined with granite columns and speckled stones. Pews lined the sides of the auditorium in a Greek style of seating. Men and women gathered; some sitting, some standing and chatting. The room was buzzing with educated vocabulary and talk of treason. This room far exceeded the painting in the hall. There were hundreds of representatives here, human and vampyre alike.

Elizabeth walked through the crowd warily. Every one she passed was silenced by her image. It spread through the room like her perfume. Everyone quietly moved to their seats. Her guards traveled around her, two in the front and two in the back. They stopped shortly to allow the rest of the crowd to move from their path. Elizabeth nearly bumped into one of her spades. She reached out and touched his sleeve, and gave a small smile. The black, pinstriped jacket with matching pants and tie made her laugh. How their armor had changed with each passing century. It was only fitting and ironic that the people called them "the suits".

The guard smiled back at her touch and then tilted his head indicating they could proceed forward.

Elizabeth walked ahead of them now, keeping a steady speed and her chin parallel with the ground. She walked up three steps and approached her Spaded throne. Four thrones sat side by side, but hers was the grandest. She sat in its familiar indents and looked solemnly to the sides. Had it always been so lonely without them?

A deep breath.

"October 12th, 2012. Welcome…"

"October 12th, 1591. This convention may now begin."

A soldier steps forward. He kneels. His silver armor shines under the candlelight. It is a dark silver, almost black. An even darker symbol is positioned over the heart. A spade.

"My Queens and Kings. The witch hunts grow closer to our borders. They have killed the innocent, and the creatures of God. They rip vampyres from their coffins, and wolves from their dens. I fear if they advance any closer, we will be forced to take action."

The solider looks up. His eyes shine an unnatural gold. A vampyre gold.

"You have done well Michael." Elizabeth nods to him to stand. She turns her head to brothers.

"Andalasia is strong. It has the sea at its back. However, the Empire is vulnerable on this island."

"I propose we build a wall. Like the Chinese." William. The youngest of us all. Barely a century old. He didn't have the awkward phase the others did when coming into his own. He didn't break objects because he was unaware of his strength, he never hurt anyone with a grip that was too firm, and he never walked at too fast a pace even though he speed surpassed the people around him. He was born for power. He welcomed it. He knew what he could do with power; why was that…

"Absoluuuuutely not." A small voice to the left chirped. "I _refuse_ to make the Empire into a fortress. This is a place where people of an odd nature are most welcome! How will it look if we board ourselves up with bricks? Not very welcoming at all." Sethora. She always has words of wisdom. And her delivery…

"Seth is right. We need a better way to protect our people, but I do not think a wall is the answer. Perhaps we should go to the source." Abel looked to me. His eyes a warm and cloudy blue-grey. He strived for peace with humans; a goal, many of us do not even consider.

"Should we visit the Vatican? I don't want to cause a panic." Seth.

"I'll speak with the Pope. Elizabeth, you can talk with the King. He has taken quiet a liking to you. We could use some human help on our side." Abel winks at me, but I can't enjoy it because the very thought of King James makes my skin crawl. He was a womanizer if I ever saw one. His openness in relations with vampire was one he only kept so he could benefit in the bedroom. He was up for anything "different".

"Talk with your Pope, and kings. I still say we build a wall." William motioned a dome like shaping with his hands. "We can cover the entire city and protect everyone, even from an aerial attack!"

"On to the next order of business..."


End file.
